


Be Ready For Freddy

by opal_sapphire



Category: Legacies (TV 2018), The Originals (TV), The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-09
Updated: 2019-03-09
Packaged: 2019-11-14 12:22:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18052424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/opal_sapphire/pseuds/opal_sapphire
Summary: Elijah finds you playing Five Nights At Freddy's.





	Be Ready For Freddy

You shrieked, jumping about five feet in the air.

“Y/N?!”

“I’m alright! Sorry!”

“What happened?” Elijah asked.

You gestured to your computer screen. It was showing an iconic shot of a bear suit with eyeballs laying out on top of its snout.

“I was playing Five Night’s at Freddy’s,” you explained.

“What’s that?”

“A horror game. You’re the night guard of Freddy Fazbear’s Pizza and you have to make it till six a.m. without dying.”

You glanced at him. “Wanna try?”

He hesitated, then nodded. You scooted over on the couch, slid the laptop over so it was in front of him and handed him the mouse.

The title screen was now up, and you unplugged the headphones you’d been wearing so you could hear the game too.

Elijah clicked the start button, and the game faded out to a picture of a newspaper ad.

“What sort of establishment is Freddy Fazbear’s?” he asked.

“It’s like a Chuck E. Cheese, only haunted,” you replied.

The screen faded out, and the security guard booth popped on screen. The in-game phone began ringing.

“Moving the cursor side to side shows the doors,” you said. “You can use the lights, but they drain your power, as well as closing the doors. The lights tell you whether Bonnie or Chica are there. Bonnie will always come on the left, and Chica on the right.”

He moved the mouse down, bringing up the camera as the Phone Guy continued talking.

“…or as soon as property and premises have been thoroughly cleaned and bleached and carpets have been replaced.”

Elijah raised his eyebrows. “Why would anyone choose to work here?”

You shrugged. “Beats the hell outta me. Probably really desperate. Oh, check on Pirate Cove regularly.”

He clicked on that camera.

“Foxy is behind the curtain, and if you don’t check it enough he’ll come running out and down the left hall,” you continued. “If you check and he’s not there, immediately close the left door.”

“Why does it say ‘out of order’?”

“He doesn’t get used anymore since he bit the frontal lobe off a kid’s brain.”

He glanced at you, but didn’t question that.

“I’m assuming using the camera drains the power as well?” he asked.

“Yeah, plus if you don’t check the doors enough either Bonnie or Chica will get you.”

He lowered the camera and checked the door on the right. Nothing. He checked the door on the left, and you hissed as Bonnie was revealed.

Elijah quickly closed the door and checked the one on the right again, but nothing had changed.

“How do you know when it’s safe?” he asked.

“Click the light,” you replied.

He did so, and you pointed to the shadow.

“When that’s there, so is Bonnie.”

“Shouldn’t there be a Freddy Fazbear?”

“Freddy only gets you if you lose power. Sometimes you can hear him laughing if you pay attention.”

You continued guiding him through the game as best you could. So far he’d made it to four a.m.

He checked the right door. Nothing. Then you screamed and grabbed Elijah’s arm. You did not fail to notice that he’d flinched.

Foxy had gotten you.

The screen faded into the ‘Game Over’ scene.

“Your heart is beating at a concerning rate, darling, are you alright?” he asked.

You nodded, releasing his arm from your death grip.

“Are those eyeballs?”

“Yeah, you were stuffed into a Freddy suit. The endoskeleton is in the fur stuff, and the only things that make it through are the eyes and teeth.”

“That is morbid.”

You looked at Elijah and raised your eyebrows. “About as morbid as threatening to feed Aurora de Martel her brother’s freshly torn eyeballs.”

He chuckled and kissed your head.


End file.
